


My brother's keeper

by Amrais



Category: Nowhere Boys
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Set after S02E13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrais/pseuds/Amrais
Summary: Oscar has nightmares about Felix disappearing again, until Felix makes a sacrifice...





	My brother's keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm a weak human being and I can't resist these boys, here you go again.  
> No Aussie slang, because English isn't even my first language... feel free to point out any mistakes.

It’s been a week since they got Andy back and it feels so good to just be together, to do normal things, like going to the movies or hanging around the skate park together, watching Sam trying to teach Mia how to skate. Or cheering for Jake at his footie match. Ordering takeout from Andy’s family restaurant for horror film nights at Felix’s house. It just feels so good to be sound and safe, finally.  
Even if Andy stares into space sometimes, playing with the piece of cloth he has tied around his wrist and refuses to tell them what it means. Even if Jake still makes the ground shake, whenever he gets mad, and even if Sam and Mia aren’t together anymore. Even if Felix is worried about his little brother. 

Oscar looks awfully pale the last few days and the whole family is fussing over him.  
“Oscar, are you feeling sick?” His mother asks, trying to place her hand on her sons forehead, but Oscar pulls away and rolls his eyes.  
“I’m not sick, Mum.” He says annoyed.  
“But you look so pale and tired.” She goes to fetch the thermometer.  
“I’m fine!” He yells after her.  
Felix, who had made himself a sandwich while watching the scene, slips into the chair next to his brother.  
“She’s right, you know, you do look a bit ill. Are you alright, Oscie?” He asks softly, his eyes searching for something in his brothers face.  
Oscar sighs. “I’m fine Felix. I didn’t sleep well last night. Don’t worry about me.”  
“Alright, but you’d tell me, if something was bothering you?” Felix asks for reassurance.  
Oscar nods absent minded.  
“Let’s get ready for school then.” Felix says, finishing his sandwich. 

But even if Oscar insist that it is nothing, Felix knows that something is bothering his brother and he already has a pretty good idea what it might be. Several times over the last week, he has caught Oscar staring at the picture he drew. The picture of Felix in the universe Andy had disappeared to.  
“Don’t worry Oscar. I’m here and I’m never gonna leave you again.” He places a hand on Oscar’s shoulder, while he pushes the wheelchair out of the door. Oscar doesn't reply, he only stares straight ahead, frowning.

Another week has passed and Oscar doesn’t seem to get better. Instead he gets worse. There are dark shadows under his eyes and his hands are shaky sometimes. He’s even got detention for falling asleep in class, more than once.  
Felix has tried to talk to him, but Oscar doesn’t want to talk. He always changes the topic, whenever Felix tries to ask him if he’s alright. 

So maybe it’s the worry about his brother what has Felix in a fitful sleep the third night in a row. Nightmares are creeping in, waking him more or less every second hour.  
Cursing, he turns around to stare at the red numbers of his alarm clock, glaring into the rooms darkness evilly. It reminds him of the red glowing eyes of the demon possessed and he wonders if he should get rid of it. It’s just after 4 am.  
He knows that he won’t be able to get back to sleep right away, so he decides to sneak into the kitchen to get a glass of water or something. 

When he passes his brothers room, he hears soft whimpering and he stops short in his track, straining his ears to hear more.  
It sounds as if Oscar is having a nightmare.  
Carefully, not to wake his brother or freak him out unnecessarily, Felix presses down the handle of the door to Oscars room.  
His little brother is wide awake and crying, clutching the crumpled sheet with the drawing, that scares him so much, in his hand.  
It breaks Felix heart to see him like this. 

“Oscar?” He calls out quietly, no need to  
wake their parents as well.  
“Oscar, are you alright?” It’s a stupid question, Oscar obviously is far from being alright, he knows that, but he can’t think of anything else to say.  
“Fe…Felix?” Oscar stammers, squinting into the dark, twisting his upper body awkwardly to get a better look.  
Felix takes a step further into the room.  
“Yes it’s me mate. What’s going on?” He asks, kneeling down next to the bed, so he’s on eye level with Oscar.  
“Nothing,” Oscar says hastily, trying to make the drawing disappear, by stuffing it under his pillow and attempting to wipe the tears from his cheeks.  
“It’s not nothing Oscie,” Felix disagrees and pulls the drawing out of its hiding place. He looks at it for a few seconds, before he folds it neatly and places it on the nightstand next to him.  
“It was just a nightmare.” Oscar says embarrassed, “I dreamed you were gone again.”  
“I’m here Oscar, I’m not going anywhere.” Felix promises, rubbing the last reminder of Oscars tears away with his thumb.  
Oscar nods and smiles a little sad smile.  
“Okay.” He says, but it doesn’t sound too convinced.  
Felix gets up, but instead of leaving, he slips into the bed behind Oscar, like they did when they were still kids. Well, back then, it used to be Oscar, who crawled into Felix’ bed when he had a nightmare.  
Now it is Felix, who snuggles closer, because Oscar can’t move and has to lie in the position his mother places him on the mattress. Either on his right or on his left side, because he does not like to sleep on his back and they don’t want him to get bedsore.  
Tonight he lies on his left side, facing the window.  
The light of the full moon is seeping in, bathing the whole room in an eerie white light, that reminds Felix of the nights spent in the forest. He really, really doesn’t want to leave again. Never ever again. But what can he do to make Oscar believe him? 

“Tell me about my other self in the other universe.” Oscar asks his brother.  
“Oscar…” Felix says hesitant.  
“Please.”  
Felix sighs. “Well, even though you are still pretty much like your you here, you are some kind of a nerd and you really do believe in Aliens.” He chuckles quietly at the memories.  
“If magic exists, why shouldn’t Aliens exist too?” Oscar asks, already sleepy. He doesn’t even hear Felix’s answer anymore. And he doesn’t hear Felix mumble: “I love you in every universe, Oscie. But I like it better, when you are my brother, instead of just a friend.”

The rest of the night passes with out any bad dreams anymore and they both sleep peacefully next to each other. 

The next morning, it’s the first time in weeks that Oscar looks as if he has slept more than just a few hours. He smiles at Felix, when he sits down for breakfast next to him.  
“I’ve got something for you.” Felix pulls the talisman over his head and holds it out for Oscar to take.  
“Now you don’t have to be afraid that I’ll leave. Without it, I can’t go anywhere. Take care of it.”  
Astonished Oscar takes the precious thing out of his brothers hands.  
“Are you sure?” Felix hasn’t taken it off since the day he’s back.  
“I trust you and I know you trust me, it’s just to be safe.” Felix explains his decision. But his fingers tentatively are touching the spot, where the talisman has been before. He oddly feels almost naked without it. Surely he'll get used to it.He is going to get used to it, for Oscars sake.  
Oscar nods seriously and puts his head through the leather loop. He places his hand over the talisman, that now rest on his chest.  
“Thank you, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it?!  
> Kudos and comments are making my day, so don't be shy and let me know what you think of it.  
> Well, thanks for reading anyways...


End file.
